All for the Kids
by Mistress of the Sandbox
Summary: Sakura is having a concert for charity and Neji is being forced to sing with her.implied nejixten sasuxsaku


**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto!!or any related characters!!**

"NO way am i singing on stage with anyone!!!Even if she is my bestfriend!!"Neji growled attacking the dummy in front of him. "BUT its for charity!!!"Sakura cried,shocked at Neji!"No Way!!"Neji growled again.Sakura backed away a little she knew it was gonna be tough but dang!!!Sakura sighed and said,"All right Neji!!!Ill just tell Tsunade-shishou that you dont want to do it." Neji nodded curtly and as he watched Sakura walk off he felt a pang of guilt,but he just pushed it to the back of his head and forgot about it. Sakura had wanted to do a duet with Neji,afterall he was her best guy friend rite after shikamaru and she already knew what his answer would be if she asked.So she just sighed and walked to the center where the concert would be.

The place was packed!Tickets were sold out and everyone was awaiting Tsunade's signal to begin. Over in there own special reserved seats the rookie 12 were there(except for Sakura Ino Hinata and TenTen)"Why am I here again?"Sasuke grumbled.

"Cuz Sakura-chan's gonna perform!!"Naruto said excitely.

"So troublesome,"Shikamaru sighed. Then Kakashi,who was the announcer,umm announced the show was about to start.

"To start it off we have a duet between Hyuuga Neji and Haruno Sakura,"Kakashi announced.People gasped and immedialtely started whispering.

Neji's head spun in surprise.He ran backstage to Sakura and at the same time they said," i thought we werent gonna do this!"

Neji muttered,"I thought you withdrew our names Sakura."while glaring at her.  
Sakura's sweatdropped and she nervously laughed,"Heh heh um Neji-kun i thought i told you Tsunade-shishou said that we have to do it."

Neji growled slightly and Sakura backed away.He looked about ready to murder Sakura,before Lee came up and told them to hurry up because they only had five minutes.They were then dragged backstage to get ready.Neji was forced into a white jogging suit with sneakers and a muscel tank top.Someone had also been thoughful enough to place a basketball headband over his hair.That was the only thing he kinda liked. He cursed whoever thought of this concert thing. Sakura,meanwhile, was hurled onto a stool while someone yanked her shirt over her head and put a white tube top on her and then she was forced into a pink ruffly skirt with some pink heels with little hearts on them and a pink cherry choker went on her neck.As Neji walked around he spotted Sakura's dressing room and he decieded to go see her.Just as he was about to knock Naruto and Sasuke with Ino,Hinata,TenTen and Shikamaru and Kiba rounded the corner.

Spotting Neji,Naruto decieded to yell,"HEY NEJI!!!OVER HERE!!IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!!PLEASE SIGN MY BACK!!!"Naruto rushed over with a permanent marker while Kiba almost fell over laughing and the rest of the people just looked on.

Neji glared at Naruto,his aura raditating death to him. "Where's Sakura?,"Ino asked,looking around.Before Neji could answer the object of the conversation threw some poor guy through the door.

"LARGE FOREHEAD MY ASS!!ILL GIVE YOU LARGE FOREHEAD!!"she screamed taking a step towards the man,who screamed like a girl and ran off screaming,"IM Soooo SORRY HARUNO-SAMA!! PLZ DONT KILL ME!!" before he got killed."Gosh forehead girl what did you do to the poor guy,"Ino's sweat dropped.

"What did you call me Ino-pig?"Sakura glared.

"You heard me billboard brow!"Ino and Sakura were ace to face now and it took Kiba and Shikamaru to pry them apart.Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled pervertly,"Wow Sakura-chan you look hot!!"he ran and tried to hug her but he saw Sasuke's death glare and restrained himself(**never mess with a death glare-y Uchiha!!oo)**

"I still dont see why Sakura gets to perform with Neji,"TenTen muttered angrily to herself.Ino,who heard her,giggled and put a reasurring hand on her shoulder."Dont worry TenTen It'll be over in minute and its not like they like each other or anything this is for charity!!"

A stage manager walked by and saw Neji and Sakura and hollered,"What are you too doing standing around?You should be onstage!!" Neji and Sakura looked at her uncertainly.The manger threw them headsets and they were shoved on stage. Both Neji and Sakura blinked in the bright lights and Sakura blushed from some of the whisles and catcalls from her fanboys. Neji just glared at the fangirls,who were having heartattacks on his behalf.

"Wow,Neji im umm sorry to have to put you through this,"Sakura murmed at him.

Neji blushed lightly and said,"Its okay Haruno."teasingly.They hadn't been on a last name basis in over a year now.

"Watch it Hyuuga!"sakura snickered,shoving him slightly. And then the music started to play.Sakura got a little nervous and Neji looked at knowing she was,but he didn't have time to comfort her with words as his part came.

_Neji: We're soarin', flyin'There's not a star in heaven That we can't reach"._Nejis voice was like pure seduction to some of the girls but he didnt seem to notice them.Neji guestured towards the sky with his hands and held out his other hand to Sakura,who took it nervously while singing_," If we're trying...So we're breaking free." _Her voice was so beautiful that everyone was silent in awe except her and Neji. Neji looked at her and squeezed her hand reasurringly.In the audience Sasuke gripped the arm rests of his seat so hard that they cracked into dust. Tenten looked murderous.

-That damned Hyuuga,holding _his_ Sakura-chan as if he owned her-Sasuke thought angrily as the jealousy consumed him.

-Sakura had better be just acting-was all tenten thought while glaring at the oinkhaired woman on stage._  
Neji  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
_Neji again looked at Sakura sadly._  
Sakura:  
Creating space between us'Til we're separate hearts _They let go of the others hand and slowly drifted away.Sakura placed a hand over her heart. (to Sasuke and Tenten's relief.)

Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

Chorus #1 Neji danced across the stage with Sakura in tow. People were shocked to see the usually cold and distant Hyuuga prodigy grinned and actully seeming to enjoy himself._  
Neji:  
We're breakin' free  
Sakura:  
We're soarin'  
Neji:  
Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Neji:  
If we're trying  
Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Neji:  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Sakura:  
Ohhhh  
_Sakura actually started dancing too.She and Neji seemed to be in their own world as they looked into each others eyes._Neji:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Sakura:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Both:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see _

Chorus #2  
Neji: We're breakin' free  
Sakura: We're soarin'  
Neji: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Neji:  
If we're trying They both danced in circles around each other,seemingly oblivouse to everything else.1_  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Sakura:  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Neji:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both:  
To be all that we can be  
Neji:  
Now's the time  
Both:  
So we're breaking free  
Neji:  
We're breaking free  
Sakura:  
Ohhh , yeah _

Neji:  
More than hope  
More than faith  
Sakura:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Both:  
We see it comin'  
Neji:  
More than you  
More than me

Sakura:  
Not a want, but a need  
Both:  
Both of us breakin' free

Chorus #3  
Sakura sang: Soarin' as Neji twirled her around the stage._  
Neji: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Neji: Yeah we're breaking free  
Sakura:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Neji:  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
Both:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Neji: Now's the time  
Sakura: So we're breaking free  
Neji: Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Sakura: Ohhhh _

Both:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are 

As they finished their song,everyone stood up and the air was filled with enthusiastic clapping from fanboys and girls and everyone else as well. Sakura and Neji bowed and made their way backstage to face an enraged Uchiha survivor and a pissed weapons mistress.

Sakura and Neji looked at each other and sighed before soothing their teammates,but they still had time to tell each other they were good before it was time to go.

THE END!!

REVIEW PLZ!!Constructive critisism welcome!!


End file.
